The world comes crashing down
by TARDIS BLUE PROPHET
Summary: One-shot challenge. Katie has a disorder that has been running her life since she was young. Here is one of her fist episodes in front of her housemates. Mental Disorder challenge.


**A/N: This is for a challenge made by Kelseyysaurus. For this challenge, you got a character and a mental disorder, and you have to use these details to make a story. I got Katie Bell with schizophrenia, so I decided to give you guys a short one-shot about one of her first episodes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any parts of the harry potter franchise.**

MENTAL DISORDER: Schizophrenia

WHEN THE WORLD COMES CRASHING DOWN

I couldn't stop the painful images. Every time I closed my eyes, I see one of my friends trying to hurt me. They're **all **trying to kill me. They want me to die.

"You'll never be one of us," I heard Angelina whisper to me.

"You'll always be alone Katie," Alicia snarled with so much venom, I couldn't help flinching away. These are supposed to be my friends. Why are they trying to hurt me?

"No," I whispered in disbelief. This can't be real. They would never try to hurt me.

"We don't want a freak, like you, around us," someone whispered behind me. I turned to see Leanne, my best friend, glaring at me like I was scum. My heart was breaking. They were all against me.

"Please Leanne, not you too," I whimpered. They began to laugh as they slithered towards me. I was surrounded. The air around me was freezing, yet I was sweating like I was in a sauna. I tried to turn my head to keep everyone in my sight. They were getting closer. I felt a gasp catch in my throat. They didn't look like my friend anymore. Their faces were contorted making them look ugly, almost….inhuman.

Alicia let out the most blood chilling screech I had ever hear, and I could literally feel the temperature drop another ten degrees. She closed her eyes as if she had gotten a whiff of something extraordinary, but when she opened her eyes, they were no longer the light hazel I had come to know and love. They were deep, dark bottomless pits that held no emotion, no love. I imagined that if you stared into her eyes too long, you would be sucked into the darkest part of Earth. I turned away. I couldn't bear to look at my friend. I forced myself to look into the faces of the others. Angelina's once beautiful face was twisted into unimaginable hate. Her dark brown eyes that used to hold warmth were red slits. She painfully reminded me of one of the monsters I dreamed about as a child. Worst of all, was my best friend Leanne. Her face was half hidden in the shadows, but from what I could see, her slight tan was completely replaced by pale, almost translucent, skin. Her dark brown hair looked even darker against her skin. Leanne's eyes….her large and innocent blue eyes were pale. There were no pupils, just whiteness. My friends had become monsters, and they were now so close, I could feel the iciness flowing from them. They had caused the temperature drop. They reached out to me with their cold hand, but they weren't trying to give me a comforting touch. My best friends in the entire world were trying to tear me apart.

"You shall die," they hissed.

"Help me! Please!" I yelled hoping someone would hear me.

"You're better off this way," whispered a large group of voices. I turned my head. Standing in the shadows, was every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw I had come to know. They're all against me. I felt a sharp pain shooting up my arm. I turned around to see that Leanne's nails had punctured my flesh. I let out a loud scream before I felt myself drift into darkness. I don't know how long I was out, but when I opened my eyes, I saw every Gryffindor standing around me. I immediately jumped up and edged away from the large crowd. My entire body was shaking so severely, I could have been having a seizure. Everyone looked worried, but I knew better. I hadn't forgotten what I had seen.

"Katie," Angelina whispered as she moved towards me. Instinctively, I edged away and whimpered. Angelina, Alicia, and Leanne looked like their regular selves. They even looked worried, but I wasn't fooled. I had seen what they looked like. I didn't trust any of them. I jumped up before anyone could say anything and dashed through the portrait door. I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was on my second fight of stair, when my foot caught on something, for the second time that day, I plummeted into darkness.


End file.
